Ilusi, Sihir, dan Cinta
by sellarosella
Summary: Cinta itu seperti sihir. Buktinya saja ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seseorang hanya dengan dua carik kertas. Tapi cinta itu juga seperti bintang jatuh, datang tiba-tiba dan pergi tiba-tiba... ANGST.


Requested by **ArcSa Reiyu**.

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. All rights reserved

* * *

Musim semi ketika upacara penyambutan siswa baru di Rakuzan adalah pertama kalinya ia menemukan secarik _post it_—kertas berbentuk persegi berukuran kecil—berwarna kuning lembut di atas mejanya.

_"Musim semi yang indah, bukan? Apa kau menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura dari jendela di sampingmu? Irinya. Aku duduk di dekat pintu, jadi aku tidak bisa menikmati bunga sakura. :("_

Alisnya terangkat dan secara reflek ia langsung melihat ke tempat duduk yang terletak di dekat pintu. Ada empat orang anak perempuan yang sedang asik berbicara sambil tertawa di sana. Apa salah satu dari perempuan itu yang meletakkan _post it_ ini di mejanya? Kalau iya, apa tujuan mereka? Seharusnya mereka langsung saja bicara dengannya.

Menghela nafas, ia mengantongi _post it_ itu dan memandang ke luar jendela. Senyumnya merekah. Siapapun yang menulis _post it_ itu benar. Ia memang bisa menikmati pemandangan bunga sakura dari jendelanya. Dan sepertinya bunga sakura pada musim semi tahun ini lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin.

X

X

X

Libur musim panasnya yang pertama di Rakuzan adalah pertama kalinya ia menemukan secarik _post it_ berwarna kuning lembut di jendela mobilnya. Ingatannya langsung kembali ke musim semi yang indah dengan pemandangan bunga sakura dari jendela di samping tempat duduk.

_"Cepatnya, sudah musim panas. Apa gadis di kelasmu janjian untuk berjemur? Semua gadis di kelasku ingin berjemur supaya kulit mereka cokelat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Aku akan bekerja _part time_ sambil terus memikirkan kapan liburan ini akan berakhir jadi aku bisa melihatmu lagi. :)"_

Ternyata bukan salah satu dari empat gadis yang dilihatnya di musim semi kemarin. Padahal ia hampir setiap hari memperhatikan mereka sambil bertanya-tanya kapan mereka akan menulis _post it_ padanya lagi. Apa gadis dari kelas lain? Ia tergoda untuk menyelidiki murid Rakuzan yang bekerja _part time_ namun tiba-tiba teringat bahwa saat musim panas begini hampir semua murid bekerja _part time_.

Mengantongi _post it_ itu sekali lagi, ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa penasarannya tentang siapa penulis misterius itu dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sejuk. Musim panas memang selalu panas.

X

X

X

Ia tidak sengaja melihat pemuda itu di ruang guru. Pemuda berperawakan tinggi dan kurus yang sepertinya sedang mengikuti ujian susulan. Ia meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pemuda itu memang sangat menarik, karena itulah keinginannya untuk terus menatap pemuda itu tidaklah aneh. Baru saja ia bisa memaksa dirinya untuk meninggalkan ruang guru, lembar jawaban milik pemuda itu jatuh di depan kakinya karena tertiup angin musim gugur.

Ia mengambil lembar jawab itu, tentunya dengan maksud mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya. Sampai ia melihat tulisan tangan yang familiar. Tulisan yang baru ia lihat dua kali namun selalu ia baca setiap malam sebelum tidur: tulisan di dua lembar _post it_ berwarna kuning lembut.

Matanya membesar, menatap si pemuda yang tampak tidak nyaman. Pemuda itu mengambil lembar jawab yang masih menggantung di tangannya.

"Terima kasih-_ssu_," kata pemuda itu ramah sambil menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

"Kise Ryouta…?"

X

X

X

"Apa maksudmu menempelkan _post it_ ini di meja dan kaca jendela mobilku?"

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu kesal. Mungkin karena perasaan dekat yang ia rasakan pada pemilik _post it_ itu hancur berantakan ketika ia tahu pemuda itulah pemilik yang ia cari selama ini. Ia merasa bodoh karena dipermainkan selama dua musim terakhir. Pemuda itu, ia ingat sekarang, adalah model terkenal yang sering dibicarakan para gadis di kelasnya. Mungkin pemuda itu mengira akan menyenangkan jika menjahili orang pendiam seperti dirinya.

"Apa kau diam-diam mengamati reaksiku saat membaca ini? Apa mempermainkan orang membuatmu senang?"

"…"

"Jangan diam saja, Kise Ryouta."

"…maaf."

"…"

"Aku… aku menulis semua itu bukan karena iseng. Aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu tapi aku takut-_ssu_. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa, tidak pintar sepertimu, juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Ia tidak mendengar apa lagi yang dikatakan pemuda itu karena ia langsung pergi ke kelas, mendudukkan diri di bangku dan menatap dedaunan yang berubah warna menjadi cokelat. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna kuning lembut di atas mejanya, persis seperti musim semi yang lalu. _Post it_ dari pemuda itu. Meskipun enggan, tangannya perlahan bergerak mengambil _post it_ itu dan membacanya.

_"Tadi pagi saat aku kemari, aku mengintip sebentar dari jendelamu dan melihat pohon maple di kejauhan sana. Apa kau juga melihat pohon maple itu? _Etto_, ternyata menulis satu musim sekali terasa kurang, ya. Tapi kalau menemuimu sekarang, aku takut kau akan marah padaku. X("_

"Bodoh. Kenapa tidak langsung bicara padaku sejak awal? Aku tidak akan menggigit, kok…

…dasar bodoh."

X

X

X

Hari terakhir sekolah di bulan Desember yang dingin membeku, membuat semua murid Rakuzan menjerit dalam hati agar diperbolehkan pulang cepat. Namun ia tak merasa demikian. Ia tidak ingin kemana-mana. Ia ingin tetap berada di Rakuzan karena sampai hari terakhir ini pun ia belum mendapat _post it_ untuk musim dingin.

Ia tersenyum masam. Kenapa ia masih juga mengharapkan secarik kertas berwarna kuning lembut dari pemuda bermata madu yang hangat? Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara setelah kejadian di musim gugur kemarin. Bukankah sudah bisa dipastikan pemuda itu tidak akan menulis untuknya lagi? Tapi ia tetap menunggu dan menunggu meskipun hari sudah semakin sore. Satpam dan beberapa guru sudah menyuruhnya pulang dari tadi namun ia tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di samping jendela.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Suara yang rasanya pernah ia dengar di suatu tempat membuatnya menoleh ke pintu kelas yang temaram. Pemuda itu ada di sana, memegang secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan yang rapi.

"Tadinya aku mau menunggu sampai kau pulang, tapi kau tidak juga pulang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini-_ssu_?"

"Kise Ryouta."

Bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit saat namanya dipanggil. "Kau masih ingat aku? Kupikir sia-sia saja aku datang kemari di cuaca yang dingin begini. Ternyata tidak juga."

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya diam memandang pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan melekatkan _post it_ di atas mejanya, seperti biasa. Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Selamat natal dan tahun baru, Akashicchi… Ini yang terakhir."

Baru ketika pemuda itu benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi, ia bergerak untuk membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari kalimat pemuda itu tadi.

_"Dingin sekali ya pagi ini. Apa kau terkejut saat menemukan kertas ini di mejamu? Aku juga terkejut karena aku masih menulis padamu. Aku ingin berhenti tapi tanganku bergerak sendiri, seperti _magic_. Dan apa kau tahu? _Sometimes love is like magic_. _I love you_._

— _Kise Ryouta, kelas 1-3, SMA Rakuzan."_

X

X

X

Musim semi tahun kedua di Rakuzan tidak jauh berbeda dengan musim semi yang sebelumnya. Mungkin perbedaan yang paling jelas adalah bunga sakura di taman sekolah berguguran satu demi satu hingga tidak terlihat indah lagi.

Musim semi tahun kedua di Rakuzan adalah pertama kalinya ia tetap berada di sekolah meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Langit sudah gelap dan hampir semua lampu di sekolah sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu di kelas 2-1 tempatnya duduk. Tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sekolah selain satpam, _bodyguard_-nya, dan dirinya sendiri.

Jam kini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ia belum juga bergerak dari posisinya yang terakhir, masih tetap duduk memandang ranting-ranting kering di taman yang gelap. Ia menunggu pemuda itu. Ia menunggu meski ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan muncul. Ia menunggu meski seminggu sebelumnya ia melihat berita di koran tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas yang merenggut nyawa seorang model remaja. Ia menunggu meski tertulis dengan jelas di koran bahwa nama model itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

Ia menunggu…

…sampai air matanya jatuh.

…sampai ia terisak pelan.

…sampai ia menangis sendiri.

Akashi menunggu namun Kise tidak pernah datang. Kise tidak akan datang lagi. Karena Kise sudah meninggal.

.

_Kise told him before, '_sometimes love is like magic'_._

_And now he realized, sometimes magic can be just an illusion._

* * *

Gimana, Yuu-_chan_? _Gomen_, karena angst. ;-;

Makasih sudah membaca!


End file.
